


A day off

by babiiea94



Series: Adrinette April 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Cute, Day 4, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slightly Aged up, hide me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Adrien runs from a photoshoot to the only place he could think of.





	A day off

Adrien ran. He was tired of the photoshoot and wanted to do something, anything else. He had been in none stop public appearances all summer. When Gorilla wasn’t looking, he snuck away and turned his phone off, leaving it at the photoshoot. He didn’t want his father tracking him down. The problem was, he did not expect his fanclub to be there.So when he tried sneaking away, they followed. So here he was running. He was fast. Between his work as Chat and having to stay fit for photoshoots, he had to be. He ran through alleyways. Shortly, he was by the school. “The bakery!” he sighed sprinting over to the entrance. The bell announced his arrival. 

“Welcome to Boulangerie Patisserie! How can I- Adrien?” Marinette’s voice asked as she turned around seeing him huffing at the door

“Hide me.” was all he could get out between breaths trying to get it back to normal. She gave a quick nod.

“Maman, do you mind?” She asked looking as her mom came out from the back

“Go on sweetheart, have fun you two.” she waved at them.

“Thank you.” she kissed her mom’s cheek then motioned for Adrien to follow her upstairs. Adrien nodded excited to get behind closed opaque doors.

“Thanks Marinette, you’re the best.” Adrien smiled at his friend as they got upstairs. 

“N-No problem!” She smiled rubbing the back of her neck. “Why were you running anyway?”

“My fans were at a photoshoot and honestly I just can’t people like that right now…” he sighed shoulders slumping

“Oh, well, I’m glad you’re here. We can play games or watch movies.” She smiled friendly. Over the last couple years her crush on Adrien started to die down. She still liked him and would not ask him out in fear he didn’t feel the same, but at the very least she was able to mostly keep talking like a normal person. 

“Thanks Mari.” he smiled again as she walked over to set up the couch. He saw a large pile of blankets and pillows in the corner “Hey Marinette, what’s up with those?” he asked pointing

“Oh, Alya spent the night last night and we wanted to feel like kids again, se we made blanket forts.” she laughed

“Blanket forts?” He asked “I don’t think I ever did that before.”

“Well, let's do that then!” she exclaimed happily.

Over the next hour they destroyed the Livingroom to make teen sized blanket forts. They were all giggles and smiled when Sabine and Tom came up for their lunch.

“HIDE ME” Marinette screeched running behind her father laughing as a pillow came flying at her. It hit Tom in the chest and Adrien’s face fell

“Mr. Dupain, I am so sorry!” He said running over looking like he was going to be in trouble. Tom just laughed 

“No problem my boy! It’s been awhile since there have been pillow fights in the living room.” 

“But for now, call a truce. Come eat lunch you two.” Sabine smiled at the kids as she made her way to the kitchen “And Adrien, are you going to stay for dinner?”

“Probably not.” Adrien sighed “My father will probably send a search party out soon.” 

“A search party?” Marinette asked confused

“I may have run away for the morning….”

“Oh sweetie, you need to call your father and tell him where you are.” Sabine said softly. Adrien looked as if he were kicked 

“But first have some lunch.” Tom smiled “I mean what’s another hour?” Sabine sighed but nodded to agree with her husband. Over the next hour the family talked about the games and Adrien’s interests. Once lunch was over Sabine handed Adrien the home phone before going back down with Tom to work. Marinette began cleaning up their mess. Adrien had gone in the living room to speak quietly with his father. She could only hear his responses.

“Yes Nathalie its me.” there was a pause “I know.” another pause “I know.” she looked over hearing the sadness in his voice. His green eyes were shining as if he were holding in tears. “Of course. I’ll come home on my own. I would rather not have to sit in the car.” he sighed again. “Fine, I’ll be at the bakery by the school. I’ll wait for gorilla.” he nodded and hung up handing the phone back to Marinette.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m getting grounded for the rest of the summer and I have to make up the photoshoots that I skipped today.” he sighed “The norm.” 

“I’m so sorry Adrien.”

“Don’t be sorry Marinette, this was the best day I have had in such a long time. Thank you so much for that.” he hugged her tightly

“Well, if you ever need to run away or hide, just give me a call I’ll always be happy to help.” she hugged him back. They hugged for much longer than was needed and they pulled apart rather slowly still holding hands as they looked into each others eyes. A small blush spread into their cheeks. Just then, they heard Sabine calling for Adrien. They jumped and rubbed their necks smiling at each other.

“I better go. Thanks again Mari, you are my hero.” he kissed her cheek before running down the stairs to meet up with gorilla. Marinette placed a hand on her cheek and watched him go unable to find words as she waved with her other hand.


End file.
